Sugar High
by Kira913
Summary: Angie gets fed up with Derek and takes the day off. Meanwhile, Derek gets into some sugar... A hyper doctor on a rampage is not the sort of thing you want at Caduceus.


**Okay, so, well... I do not own Trauma Center, or any of its characters. Wish I did. Heh heh heh... XD**

**Derek: O.o" awkward...**

**Me: And I don't own Sharpie, Starbucks, superglue, or the Power Puff Girls. I do own a copy of Trauma Center Second Opinion, though. :D And it makes me happy~! X3 I still need the DS versions though...**

**Angie: Shut up and get to the story!**

**Me: O.O" Yes ma'am! *salutes***

Twas another nice day in... a video game, I suppose. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the air was nice-smelling, Derek was late again, and Angie was fuming again... *sigh* Another perfect day.

"DR. STILES, YOU SLACKER, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" screamed the pleasant nurse, obviously pouring on the sweetness today.

"I'm sorry! There was traffic, and-"

"TRAFFIC MY FOOT! YOU HAVE A SURGERY SCHEDULED-" Angie glanced at the clock quickly, before starting up her fuming again. "-TWELVE MINUTES FROM NOW!"

Derek shrugged. "Well, that should be all the time we need to prepare, right?"

Multiple vein pops appeared on Angie's head that you don't normally see in the video game. I guess they try to keep it dulled-down for the kids.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" the nurse stormed out of Derek's office, her heels clacking like... like... I don't know, something scary.

Derek stood there, kind of confused. Then an evil grin slowly spread across his face.

There'd be no paperwork for him today!

Angie sat in a nearby café, massaging her head. "What an idiot. He always gives me a headache!" she took another sip of her mocha, (Starbucks is still goin strong in 2018 :D) then opened the book she brought with her.

A few minutes later, she had fallen asleep. And I mean asleep. Like, dead-to-the-world asleep. Like omg-I-can't-even-find-a-pulse asleep. But alas, none of the friendly strangers even thought to wake up the woman who was possibly the only chance the earth had against the evil powers of Derek on a sugar-high.

Derek flew through the halls of Caucadeus USA at record speeds, thanks to his Healing Touch. Some intern had neglected to lock away all the candy and caffeine, and now the whole hospital was paying the price.

Tyler Chase, busy writing a new thesis on the pediatric effects of toothpaste over-usage (we think), suddenly found himself wrapped up in bandages like a mummy. And while he was hopping around for help, he tripped over the bandages and fell down the staircase. Yep, all 72 steps. And let me tell you, those steps get a lot of dirt on em. So naturally, he looked like a real mummy when he finally slid to a stop just outside the staircase.

Leslie, startled by the sudden noises, turned, and seeing the frightening sight of what she immediately assumed was the undead, she screamed. Victor had a ringing in his ears for a whole month after that. After cussing Leslie out, he left to his lair-I mean lab.

Slightly offended, Leslie took a sip of her coffee-only to find it was no longer coffee. She spat the antibiotic gel back into the cup with a sour face, throwing it away.

Sidney Kasal, busily filing away forms, was suddenly blinded by the decoration of his glasses. Taking them off, he saw they with sparkly Power Puff Girls stickers, which made him wonder about Derek's... interests.

Greg and Cybil, having a nice little "just friends" chat in the reception area, suddenly found themselves glued together by the lips.

No, literally; Derek got a hold on some superglue. Yeah, I know what you were REALLY thinking. Cuz I'm _psychic_ like that. Sorry folks, but if you're lookin for _that_ type of action, go find a different fanfiction.

Victor, now scheming back in his lair-I mean, now working back in his lab-suddenly found himself attacked by a sharpie and something that felt like hair gel. He was left spinning in his swivel chair, wondering what the heck happened. He swiveled to a stop in front of window which had a surprisingly good reflection, and screamed like Leslie.

Well hey, you would too if you saw Victor with a sharpie mustache, beard, and a unibrow, not to mention the freshly dyed pink hair. He stood up to yell curses at Derek when his pants mysteriously were yanked out from under him. So he was flung back onto his chair in his slightly-less-than-manly polka-dotted boxers.

Robert Hoffman returned from break to find his desk TPed. Which didn't leave him a very happy camper.

Derek continued to wreak havoc throughout the hospital, from hanging those creepy monkey-in-a-barrel things from nameplates to painting stars on the wall with melted chocolate to changing every computer's background and screensaver to himself in ninja costume. Which was crazy, but cool nonetheless. Come on, you gotta admit it.

By the time he finally collapsed, the hospital was a mess. You couldn't step anywhere without stepping in pie, tripping over bandages, or accidentally snagging a creepy monkey-in-a-barrel monkey on your shirt. Time well spent? Ohhhhhhh yes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I fell asleep in the café, and-" Angie tripped over a large mound near the doorway, just barely catching herself. "What the-" she turned around to see her faaaaavorite doctor smiling weakly at her.

"Hey Ang, you missed all the fun..."

Derek was the proud recipient of Angie's death look. "What did you do?"

Derek giggled hyperly before passing out once again.

Angie groaned before getting back to her feet. "What happened?"

Leslie grabbed her by the shoulders. "Angie, please, never leave us again! Tyler got tied up, Dr. Hoffman's office was vandalized, Sidney's glasses were ruined, and Greg and Cybil are glued together by the lips!"

"Okay..." Angie tried not to give a weird look at Leslie for the last one. "Someone explain to me why there are pants in a tree outside?"

"THAT'S WHERE THEY ARE!" A guy with pink hair and a lab coat tied around his waist quickly darted past the nurse, leaving her wondering how Victor mysteriously grew a unibrow, mustache, and beard overnight-and lost his pants.

"Well, Nurse Thompson," Sidney Kasal folded his arms, squinting at her due to his glasses being... stickerized. "I think we've learned that you must be here at all times from now on, just in case Derek..." He glanced warily once more at the now-drooling heap on the floor. "...gets hyper again."

"Trust me, sir, you don't have to tell me twice."

**^-^ Well, that was fun! It was really fun to write, so I hope you like it as much as I do!**

**You like? You review! ...pleez? 8c**

**NiNjA DeReK will come after you if you don't. XD Bwahaha! Beware, small children, BEWARE!**

**...wait a minute, is anyone else wondering what happened to the surgery scheduled "twelve minutes from now"? I know I am...**


End file.
